Amor y tipos que tocan las narices con refranes
by MissChemicalReaction
Summary: One-Shot con posible continuidad. ExB. Odio en una familia donde Bella es la unica solución para Edward. Soportará ella la presión de la Familia de Hielo?


**Amor y tipos que tocan las narices con los refranes**

Hay quien piensa que el peor dolor es aquel que rompe tu interior y sin embargo te mantiene con vida.

Otros piensan que el peor dolor es el de la muerte.

Yo particularmente pienso que el peor dolor es el ver el sufrimiento en ojos ajenos, en ojos de una persona a la que amas, pues la única solución es tratar de ahuyentarlo, dado que remediarlo es imposible, puesto que ese dolor es vivido en cuerpo ajeno.

Ver sus por última vez era desgarrador. Rompía mi corazón. Pero no podía quedarme. La vida es considerada un regalo de Dios, y vivir así, entre seres que desean tu desdicha es como tratar de sobrevivir a la tormenta con un barco de papel.

Mentí. La mentira es horrible y a la vez necesaria. Yo no podía vivir sin él, pero no sabía si el sentimiento era recíproco. No podía forzarle a partir, a dejar la tierra en la que ha vivido todos estos años. Sobretodo por miedo. La fachada de su familia les hacía parecer gente frívola, pero cariñosa y acogedora. Debajo de la máscara, vive el monstruo.

Su familia solo se movía por el dinero. El interés, el poder, la popularidad, la envidia. No el amor, la felicidad, la sonrisa o la caridad.

Tráfico de drogas, blanqueo de dinero, eran palabras que desde hacia un mes se repetían en mi mente y cada vez que las escuchaba en el telediario me provocaban escalofríos.

Puede parecer egoísta el dejar a la persona a la que amas en la boca del lobo, pero si el lobo es su familia y el lobo es lo más importante de su vida, o al menos una gran parte de su vida, y ese mismo lobo desea matarte (más bien ellos dijeron mutilar o herir gravemente) solo para que su hijo se case con una mujer de tetas de silicona y que esté forrada, pues es comprensible.

Él había luchado contra su familia a capa y espada, pero nada funcionó. Quería que me aceptasen, pero parecía más fácil que Voldemort se uniese a Harry, antes que ellos me aceptasen.

Claro que yo no conducía ferraris, ni vivía en una mansión tan grande como mi país, pero tenía valores que mis padres, trabajadores, me habían inculcado, como la honradez y la perseverancia.

Ellos vivían en una mansión de paredes rosa pastel, con 18 habitaciones, 8 baños y asistentas, jardineros, niñeras y hasta gimnasio. En su casa, el coche más barato era un Aston Martin Vanquish, y sus valores, el dinero, el egoísmo, la envidia, y el afán de ser mejor que los demás.

En cambio, Edward era diferente. Le gustaba leer, salir a pasear e ir en bici. Era vegetariano y defendía a los animales. No creía en los músculos de gimnasio, ni en las rubias de bote, ni siquiera en el cuerpazo de una talla 32, de chicas con menos cerebro que carne. Apreciaba la naturalidad, la simpatía, la bondad y la humildad. Dijo que se había enamorado de mí por ello, porque no había nadie como yo, y porque era la persona más buena de este mundo.

Él era fuerte, pero yo no. Yo no soportaba los insultos de su madre, ni el sarcasmo de su hermana. No soportaba la frialdad de su abuela, ni la pasividad de su padre. Parecía la familia de piedra, o de hielo, cualquiera vale para definirlos.

Le dije que me había enamorado de otra persona. Que era mucho mejor que él, que me había enamorado de alguien de mi clase social, no de alguien que me considerase inferior por mi falta de dinero. Todo era mentira, sí. Pero si no, jamás encontraría la felicidad.

Era perfecto estar con él. El tiempo a su lado era como una primavera interminable, pero su familia hacia que la primavera maravillosa y perfecta se convirtiese en un invierno frió y vacío.

Su madre me dijo que él seria mucho más feliz sin mi, que no podíamos estar juntos por mi culpa, que yo solo le quería por su dinero. Me dijo que si realmente le amaba, le dejaría casarse con Tanya.

Me fui. Contemplar sus ojos era doloroso. A través de ellos podías ver como estaba roto por dentro, como si le hubiesen aspirado el contenido, pero se merecía ser feliz.

Dicen que por amor, uno hace cualquier cosa, y me encantaría conocer al tipo que lo dijo por primera vez.

Y también conocer al que dijo que después de la tormenta, viene la calma, o al que dijo que cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre.

Porque el que dijo que las desgracias vienen todas juntas, no se equivocaba.

Estaba embarazada.

_Continuará..._


End file.
